The invention relates to an apparatus for driving electromagnetic devices, and in particular, electromagnetic injection valves in internal combustion engines which are provided with actuating pulses.
Apparatuses are known in which current flow is sent through the magnetic coil of the electromagnetic device at the onset of an actuating pulse, in order to assure rapid attraction on the part of the magnetic core. In these apparatuses, very high currents must sometimes be used because the starting point for actuation is a zero current flow. These high current flows are expensive to provide. With these apparatuses there is not, available, moreover, an energy source capable of furnishing the desired high current flows with the necessary rapid increase in current. If such a current source is not available, then a sufficiently rapid increase in current cannot be achieved, and thus a rapid attraction of the magnetic core is foreclosed, so that in turn, the onset of injection, for instance, in the case of electromagnetic injection valves, is delayed.